Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance
Willkommen im Fallout-Wiki! Hallo, , und herzlich willkommen im Fallout Wiki! Vielen Dank für deine Beiträge, wir hoffe dass Sie bei uns bleiben und noch viel Spaß hier bei uns haben. Einige Links, die Sie vielleicht nützlich finden: * Letzte Änderungen - dort können Sie sehen, was andere Menschen gerade bearbeiten und wo Sie helfen können. Sie können auch unser Gemeinschafts-Portal auf Dinge überprüfen, die es zu erledigen gibt. * Wenn Sie es nicht bereits getan haben, können Sie eine Benutzerseite über sich selbst erschaffen. Wenn Sie es tun, werden wir im Stande sein, Sie besser als ein Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft zu erkennen. * Wenn Sie neu bei einem Wiki sind, können die Hilfeseiten Ihnen helfen, zu erfahren wie man Seiten editiert (bearbeitet) und wie der Gebrauch der Wiki-Werkzeuge funktioniert. Für Test-Bearbeitungen, fühlen Sie sich frei, eine Persönliche Spielwiese zu schaffen. * Die Grundsätze und Richtlinien des Fallout Wiki's beschreiben, wie wir Sachen hier machen und Ihnen helfen können, noch bessere Beiträge zu leisten. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie in unseren Foren fragen, sich dem Live-Chat anschließen oder eine Mitteilung auf Eigene Diskussion hinterlassen. Wir hoffen dass Sie daran Freude haben hier zu editieren, und freuen uns auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen. Alessio79 14:13, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) [[LanceVanceDance/Archiv|'ARCHIV 1 (Klick mich)!']] Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die Familie. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Richy8964 (Diskussion) 5. Feb. 2010, 18:05:02 Archivierung deiner Diskussion Nochmal meine Wenigkeit. Bitte erstelle doch mal ein Archiv für deine Diskussion, wird langsam ziemlich unübersichtlich und nervt ein bißchen, ständig bis zum Ende Scrollen zu müßen - danke. PS: Einfach eine neue Seite anlegen: LanceVanceDance/Archiv - dann sollte es passen. ;) Alessio79 20:48, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Etwas Musik zum chillen gefällig? Da du dich ja an die Übersetzung sämtlicher Artikel ranmachst und ich mir vorstellen kann, dass du das ohne Unterhlatung nebenbei machst, hier mal ein geiles Musikvideo (mehr oder weniger :)) von Andre Tanneberger, auch bekannt bzw. genannt als ATB. Also mir gefällt diese Art von Musik, nebenbei während man hier arbeitet echt gemütlich und entspannend, ich hoffe dir genauso. :) Alessio79 21:27, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Sache wegen einem Adminposten Moin Felix, also ich hatte Marc-Philipp Benutzer:MtaÄ vor 3 Tagen bereits angeschrieben wegen dem Posten als Admin. Soweit ich ihn damals verstanden habe, ist es euch wohl auch möglich, neue Benutzer zu Admins zu machen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe - versteht sich. Denn er hat noch nichts weiter auf meiner Anfrage unternommen, so kann ich hier die Vorlagen nicht zum laufen bringen. Versuche doch bitte mal wie beim erstellen und bearbeiten von Artikeln, im Menü meines Benutzernamens oder meiner Benutzerseite thumbwie auf dem Bild hier rechts gezeigt (das grüne Menü rechts), ob du dort die Möglichkeit dazu hast, weil er von der Möglichkeit schrieb, mich zum Admin wählen zu lassen. Anderenfalls wüßte ich auch gerade nicht, was da zu machen ist. Alessio79 14:50, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Fußzeile für Wikiportal einbinden Hallo Felix, da ich derzeit keinen Zugriff auf die Startseite des FO-Wikis habe, bitte ich dich die Vorlage am untersten Ende der Startseite einzufügen und zu speichern. Du brauchst lediglich das entfernen was zwischen dem: __NOEDITSECTION__ und Kategorie:Inhalt *en *bg *es ...usw. steht, aber es nicht löschen. Also alle Endungen die auf einen anderssprachigen FO-Wiki verlinken. Ich hoffe das kriegst du hin. ;) Alessio79 11:14, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fallout: New Vegas Leistungen und Trophäen Hi Felix, es existiert bereits eine ähnliche Seite namens Fallout: New Vegas Erfolge und Trophäen. Da es übersetzt so heißt, bitte ich dich es dorthin zu verschieben und umzukategorisieren. Leider kann ich momentan nur eingeschänkt am Lappi arbeiten, da meine Tastatur defekt ist. Ich habe mir eine neue bestellt. Gruß Alessio79 16:16, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hey Felix, falls du Lust hast zum übersetzen, schau mal bitte auf der Startseite bei den Artikeln "Wusstest du, das..." - rechts in der Box kannst du auf edit klicken Gruß Alessio79 01:37, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Felix danke dass du dich hier immer mal wieder blicken lässt, ich fühle mich hier manchmal schon echt allein gelassen. ;) Solltest du mal einen Blick auf Die Vault:Vorlagen gewagt haben, ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, das es die Vorlage:Cleanup nun gibt. Sie ist als Vorlage zum bereinigen jeglicher Art gedacht. Zusätzlich gibts auch noch weiterr Hilfsvorlagen, außerdem könnte diese Seite mit den Vorlagen ebenfalls übersetzung vertragen, aber lass dir ruhig Zeit damit, ist ja wie gesagt freiwillig hier was zu machen, so aktiv bin ich ja nun auch nicht. Also viel Erfolg beim schaffen. Gruß Alessio79 12:08, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :) Re:Hilfe Hey Felix, vielleicht hats eben nur nicht mit dem Editor geklappt, habs für dich mal versetzt. Solltest du die Probleme imemr wieder haben, kannst du den grafischen Editor auch abstellen einfach über deinen Namen fahren mit der Maus -> Einstellungen -> Bearbeiten -> Rich Text Editor -> Grafischen Editor aktivieren/deaktivieren. Ansonsten wenn du dass nicht willst, beim bearbeiten auf Texteditor umstellen und folgendes machen: Das hier: thumb|Der Sendeturm KX-B8-11 - vor dem Bild entfernen und das Bild wieder an die gewünschte Position rücken. ;) Alessio79 13:10, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also wie gesagt, oben rechts bei deinem Namen meinte ich, da mußt du mit der Maus über deinen Namen fahren, dann erscheint ein Klappmenü. Und bei einem Bild z.B. Datei:Beispiel.jpg davor dass entfernen: und hinter dem Bild das: . Somit werden sogenannte Tags nicht genutzt. Alessio79 13:16, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kategorisierung der Charaktere (NPC) Achso was mir noch aufgefallen ist, du kategorisierst alle Charaktere als NPC. Noch besser wäre es, wenn du die Kategorisierung auf das Spiel (Fallout 3 Charaktere) bzw. (Charaktere) als Kategorie mit reinnimmst. So ist es dann auch übersichtlicher. ;) Alessio79 13:23, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Erneuter Hinweis auf Kategorisierung Moin Felix mir ist erneut aufgefallen, das du ständig Charaktere im Spiel als NPC kategorisierst. Richtig wäre aber Charaktere und bei Monstern oder Tieren siehts dann wieder anders aus. Ich bitte dich beim näxhsten Charakter dies zu berücksichtigen. Und unter Vorlagen kannst du auch die Infoboxen finden, einfach auf der Startseite runterscrollen und etwas lesen, der Bereich sollte auch übersetzt werden (Die Vault:Vorlagen|hier ist er). Wäre toll wenn du dich mal darin beliest, vertraust und es übersetzt. ;) Gruß Alessio79 03:05, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Übersetzungsarbeiten Hallo Felix, also ich muß schon sagen, deine Bemühungen um die Übersetzungen in verschiedenen Artikeln haben richtig zugenommen, ich bin sehr beeindruckt davon wie schnell du so viel eingedeutscht hast. Weiter so, dann wird aus diesem Wiki bald ein Elite-Wiki! Und nebenbei nochmal zur Erinnerung: bitte vergiss den Bereich für die Vorlagen nicht zu übersetzen, für die Gemeinschaft wirklich wichtig, dass man es in seiner Sprache lesen kann. Danke vielmals für die Mühen. :D Alessio79 21:27, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Ranger Rebecca Lineholm Ein Hinweis: suche mal nach Rebecca Lineholm. ;) Alessio79 21:53, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Kein Ding, da ist noch etwas, sobald du den Artikel kategorisierst, achte bitte darauf nicht die Kategorie Fallout: New Vegas NPC zu nehmen, stattdessen bitte: Für Fallout: New Vegas *Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere und wenn Sie/Er ein Mensch ist: *Menschliche Charaktere Bei Lebensmittel (Nuka Cola) z.B. *Fallout 3 Verbrauchsgüter statt *Fallout 3 Drogen und Speisen zu nutzen. Ich hoffe du achtest demnächst darauf, wird schon wenn nicht einfach erneut fragen. Alessio79 22:06, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re:Lob von einem faulen Sack Danke fürs Lob, jo hab die meist gebräuchlichsten Vorlagen bearbeitet, sodass diese halbwegs brauchbare Infos wiedergeben. :) Wenn du dich ranmachen willst, so viele Artikel wie möglich zu übersetzen, wirf mal einen Blick in die Kategorie Reinigung, dort findet man sämtliche Artikel die Übersetzung bräcuhten. Viel Spaß :) Alessio79 07:39, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Lob für deine Übersetzung(en) Nabend Felix, habe deine Übersetzungen für Rüstung und Kleidung in FNV verfolgt und finde sie sind gut gelungen, sofern die Namen mit denen Ingame übereinstimmen. ;) Bei menschlichen Charakteren in FNV solltest du auch diese Kategorie miteinfügen, leider ist dass Kategorisationssystem wie in Wikipedia noch nicht so ausgeprägt, als das man Vorschläge bekommt und diese dann mittels Mausklick nur übernehmen bräuchte, muß mich da mal umhören was ich da machen kann, ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich komplex, vermutlich wirds mit Scripts oder anderem realisiert. Na wie gesagt, denke an die richtigen Kategorien bei Lebensmitteln, hatte dir ja weiter oben aufgelistet welche passend sind. Kannst dich ja auch mal an Vorlagen versuchen, wenn du dich traust und sollte es nicht gleich damit gelingen, nicht aufgeben ich hatte mal genauso angefangen. :D Wenn du z.B. einen Charakter einbaust wie eben Ezekiel, fängst einfach folgendermaßen an: man fügt den Inhalt einfach am Anfang der Seite ein und sieht eine kleine Box mit seinem Namen und ersetzt den Bildnamen mit dem hochgeladenen Bild, in dem Fall also Ezekiel..jpg! Also probiers ruhig aus, ist ganz einfach und macht mehr Spaß als diese plumpen Kurzartikel, welche dem Leser kaum Anreiz zum weiterlesen bieten. Viel Spaß beim experimentieren, wenns nicht gleich klappen soll, kannst du auf Versionen oben im Artikel klicken und deine Bearbeitung rückgängig machen. Gruß Alessio79 21:22, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Re:Danke Na bitte meinen Glückwunsch, nun hast du es auch endlich mal gepackt, sieht doch schon ganz vernünftig aus fürs erste Mal. Man kann noch den Parameter |game=FO3 od. für Fallout New Vegas dann |game=FNV einfügen, dann sieht man oben den Link, in welchem Spiel er vorkommt bzw. kommt beim klicken direkt zum Artikel der Charaktere. Man kann noch viel mehr machen, sodass einem beides angezeigt wird, falls du dir die Vorlage selbst schonmal angesehen hast oder noch vorhast, kannst du sehen welche sogenannten "Tags" du noch nutzen kannst. Ist ganz praktisch so eine einfach gut funktionierende Vorlage. ;) Viel Spaß weiterhin, ich bin dann erstmal off. Gruß Alessio79 22:10, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sperrung gnädiger gebrauchen Hi Felix, habe den Nutzer mit der IP sozusagen entsperrt, allerdings mit der Option, dass die Sperre auf 1 Tag modifiziert wurde. Bei harmlosen Edits und einfügen von Daten die irrelevant sind, reichts wenn man die niedrigste Stufe nimmt und bei Wiederholung eine Stufe höher. Hier ist seine/ihre Diskussionsseite, dort habe ich ein wenig Aufklärung geschrieben. Also immer schön gnädig mit Sperren umgehen, wir können ruhig mehr Leute gebrauchen, die uns hier helfen. Und nebenbei bemerkt gute Arbeit deine vielen neu erstellten Seiten. Ich hoffe du pflegst irgendwann auch weiter Artikel mit Infoboxen, sollte es mal nicht ganz so gelingen, wird sich jemand finden, der für dich sauber macht. ;) Alessio79 21:43, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Erneute falsche Kategorisierung Hallo Felix, deine Bearbeitungen auf der Seite Anwärter Stanton sind gut, mit einer Ausnahme, du nimmst immer wieder die Kategorie "NPC", diese ist hier aber falsch da es sich schlicht um Charaktere handelt, ich hatte dich hier bereits darauf hingewiesen. Ich hoffe du machst es demnächst richtig. Die Kategorien für menschl. Charaktere sind: Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere Gruß Alessio79 09:04, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Mist -.- Ich bin leider ein wenig vergesslich, gut dass du mich erinnerst. ;) Jetzt steht wohl ein neues Projekt an. Aus allen NPCs Charaktere machen. Felix. 10:53, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Groß schreiben? Sorry wenn ich störe, aber deine letzten Seiten waren FETT 'geschrieben.Wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen Gruß 'AT0MIC-B0Y 18:42, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Drei neue Anliegen Hallo Felix, mir ist aufgefallen das viele Seiten noch nicht übersetzt wurden, in der Kategorie Kategorie:Reinigung findest du viele Artikel, die dringend einer Übersetzung bedürfen. 1.) Übersetzung der wichtigsten (größten) Artikel in o.g. Kategorie. 2.) Bei Kleidung oder Rüstung bitte die Kategorie "Rüstung und Kleidung" statt "Kleidung und Rüstung" verwenden, wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil. ;) 3.) Den Artikel der Stählernen Bruderschaft bitte übersetzen, da diese Fraktion ziemlich bedeutend und informativ ist, wäre eine Übersetzung wichtig, ich wäre froh wenn du das übernimmst. :) Gruß Alessio79 00:05, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo LanceVanceDance! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Fallout Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Gerade bei Spielen mit so einem enormen Umfang wie es bei der Fallout Reihe der Fall ist, sollte eine sehr klare und logische Infrastruktur vorherrschen, damit sich auch neue Benutzer schnell zurechtfinden. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass ihr trotz des enormen Umfangs der Spielreihe ein sehr übersichtlich gestaltetes Wiki geschaffen habt, auf der man sich schnell zurechtfindet. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 08:13, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Erstellung neuer Artikel Nabend Felix, bitte versuche doch mal vorher zu recherchieren, ehe du wild neue Artikel erstellst. Dein Eifer ist sehr schön, aber bitte auch mit mehr Cleverness okay? Denn das du einfältig wärst, daran glaube ich nicht, sonst wärst du ja sprachunbegabt. Also vor dem nächsten neuen Artikel bitte dran denken und Infoboxen nebenbei üben. ;) Gruß Alessio79 20:56, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag Achso das bezog sich übrigens auf den Artikel "Spezialistin Olin", da nimmt man keinen Titel dem Namen voran. Alessio79 20:58, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Haha du hast recht, wenn ich abends zum entspannen mal angefangen hab zu übersetzen, artet das manchmal etwas aus. :D die seite existiert noch nicht, aber als titel jetzt "Olin" oder wie? Felix. 21:01, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Oh ich hoffte du antwortest auf meiner Disku, ich würde gern mal meine Sig ändern (lassen), allerdings liegt das hauptsächlich an Wikia, die Funktion der individuellen Signatur ist hier nicht verfügbar leider. Ja als Titel kommt lediglich der Name, dahinter das Spiel (für Fallout 3): Olin (Fallout 3), da es sich jedoch um einen Op: Anchorage Charakter handelt, wird da nicht direkt das Spiel hinter geschrieben, auch wenn es mit FO3 in Verbindung steht, denn es gehört ja demnach zum Add-On. Die Kategorie ist übrigens dafür dann Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Charaktere . Ist gar nicht so einfach, einen Wiki nach genauen Kriterien zu führen was? Naja du wirst ja noch dazulernen, wenn dir nicht vorher die Lust vergeht. ;) Alessio79 21:25, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Beschwere dich hier! Hiho, ich habe eine Frage zum Todeskrallen-Vorgebirge. Ich finde die beschriebenen Prospectoren nicht. Die Laserwaffe hab ich gefunden. Hab ich die mit Annabell weggesprengt? oO Tatsache ist, ich hab alles abgesucht und sie nirgends gefunden, kann mir jemand eine genaue Beschreibung geben, wo die sein sollen? Ich hab da nicht für son Laserpointer 20+ Todeskrallen geschnätzelt :P MfG Olé Olé (Olé Olé 16:01, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) Re:Schlösser Heute Ich hatte mir heute ein 425px (Youtube-Video) angesehen, in dem das Buch noch als solches zu sehen war, wurde das seitens Bethesda später umbenannt oder wieso hats dort diesen Namen? Ab etwa Minute 14 kommt der Teil, in dem es zum Vorschein kommt. Dann habe ich ja gleich neue Arbeit für dich! :D Erstelle mit "Die moderne Zuhaltung" deinen ersten Übersichtsartikel, so lernst du auch mehr mit Vorlagen umzugehen. Der Schwerpunkt liegt allerdings drin, den Artikel zu splitten und in die passenden Artikel (z.B. Die moderne Zuhaltung (Fallout 3) die entspr. Infos per Positionstabelle einzufügen (falls es das dort gibt). Und ATOMIC nur wenn er nicht selbst drauf kommt hilf ihm, aber dazulernen muss auch er mal. Viel Spaß damit, ich hoffe du kriegst es hin, hier noch zwei Vorlagen die du verwenden solltest, um alles übersichtlicher zu gestalten: 1. Vorlage - (einfach kopieren und in Artikel einfügen, guck dir die anderen Artikel an) 2. Vorlage - zum einpflegen der Position jeweiliger Bücher (d.h. wo findet man welche, wie beschreibt mans am schönsten, übersichtlichsten) Im Artikel Fertigkeitsbuch findest du viele Artikel, die eine Übersichtsseite bieten, also einfach belesen, Code nachvollziehen und im neuen alten Artikel einpflegen. Im Artikel Fertigkeitsmagazin fändest du Magazine, würdest du sie auch übersetzen, die Kategorie Reinigung gibt es ja dafür, um zu erkennen das es irgendwo noch was zu übersetzen gibt. ;) Zum Glück gibts den Artikel für FNV bereits, mußt nur rechts gucken. Ich hoffe damit überfordere ich dich nicht. Gruß Alessio79 23:08, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) RE Marcus Danke das du die Seite erstellt hast! AT0MIC-B0Y 17:35, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sprachhochbegabung Wieso schreibst du das nur ins Fallout-Wiki? Haha, hab ich auch :D Christoph 17:07, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Oh, und ihr solltet unter Umständen mal euren Standardbegrüßungstext überarbeiten, der steckt voller Fehler. Christoph 17:21, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage für Orte nutzen Nabend Felix, falls du die News nicht gelesen hast, wovon ich ausgehe, man kann nun beim erstellen von neuen Artikel sich die Infobox einfügen lassen, sobald du oberhalb vom Textfeld (das große Feld in dem du was eingibst) die Links siehst, einfach auf Ort klicken und schon wird genügend Inhalt zum ausfüllen in den leeren Artikel eingefügt. Probiers doch mal aus. Alessio79 22:11, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: alternativ kann man auch oben in der grün-weißen Navigation auf "Mithelfen" und "Neuer Artikel" klicken, wenn man etwas Grips hat, kommt man zum gewünschten Ergebnis. Lesen ist natürlich auch nötig, um es hinzukriegen. ;) Alessio79 22:39, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Re:Mal wieder da. :x Willkommen zurück, klar mach wie du denkst, hier kann ja jeder ungezwungen frei mitmachen, desto schneller habenm wir mehr Artikel. ;) Viel Spaß hier, viell. hast du ja bald das Zeug dazu, mit Vorlagen zu arbeiten, sowie Atomic. ;) Alessio79 18:49, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Erstellung von Charakterseiten Moin Felix, deine Mitarbeit lässt leider immer noch zu wünschen übrig, darum hier einen Tip, wie es noch einfacher geht, Artikel so zu erstellen, wie bisher: Nachdem du einen Artikel erstellst, kannst du ja oben lesen: "Sie erstellen einen neuen Artikel. Die folgenden Links ermöglichen es Ihnen, den Artikel mit dem entsprechenden Layout für den Typ und das Spiel indem es erscheint, zu erstellen:" Darunter erscheint dann: Fallout: New Vegas: Darsteller - Rüstung/Kleidung - Charakter (nur-erwähnt) - Verbrauchsgegenstand - Kreatur - Entwickler - Fraktion - Holodisk/Notiz - Sonstiger Gegenstand - Ort - Extra - Quest - Waffe: Energie, Sprengstoff, Schusswaffe, Nahkampf, Waffenlos, Mod in deinem Fall einfach auf Charakter klicken und schon wird der Artikel vorausgefüllt. Was du weißt einfach eintragen, den Rest so speichern und fertig. So ist es zumindest sinnvoller, als auf die herkömmliche Art. Gruß 22:10, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, sie lässt zu wünschen übrig, ich glaub ich geb das mit dem Übersetzen auf. Früher war es einfach, aber ich bin einfach einer der alten Schule. Du und Atomic werdet das Wiki schon schaukeln. Felix. 23:00, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) hab ein paar Parts von Vault 101 bearbeitet, aber die wird nicht angezeigt....wird das erst freigegeben, oder woran liegt das? danke! :) ___________________________________ Hallo LanceVanceDance. Wir testen bei Wikia gerade Möglichkeiten aus, über Publisher und Partner Zugriff auf mehr (exklusive) Videos zu erhalten, um Wikis so die Möglichkeit zu geben, Inhalte nicht nur per Text und Bild sondern zunehmend auch mit Videos auszugestalten. Wir suchen noch Wikis, die Interesse hätten an einem Testlauf teilzunehmen - euer Wiki scheint ganz gut geeignet zu sein. Schönen Gruss, Foppes 08:00, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mahlzeit, wollte anmerken, dass sich bei dem neuen Desing die gelbe Schrift sehr schlecht auf weiß lesen lässt. ---------------- Good evening, I would like to mention that the yellow text color is very difficult to read on a white background. Firnriel (Diskussion) 17:39, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) der blaue Hintergrund hey lance, dies war sicher oft mal Thema aber ich habe hier nicht viel schauen wollen ob etwas darüber steht. Euer Hintergrund und die Schrift ist jeweils blau. Könntet ihr nicht wieder ins grünliche steigen? sorry falls du zum 70. mal zum Thema antworten würdest grüße [[Benutzer:Sasuke 94|'Sasuke 94']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:16, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC)